freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Gold Feature Presentation logo in G Major
WARNING: The video is very loud, so please turn down your volume before watching. Nicknames: “The G-Major Version of the Gold Feature Presentation Logo”, “Evil Barney”, “Barney from Hell”, “Barney of Final Judgement”, “The Jumpscare of Doom”, “Horror Factory and the K-Fee Gargoyle's Father”, “AAAAAAARRRGGHHHH!!!”, “Shining Armor‘s worst nightmare”, “BOB, LARRY, JUNIOR, RUN!” Logo: On a black background, we see the red letters "FEATURE and "PRESENTATION" in a western-style font, connecting at a fast speed & at the same time, zoom in, zoom up, and zoom in all the way. The words "shine". After that, an image of Evil Barney jumps right in front of you with his eye zoom in. Then the screen turns black. FX/SFX: The connecting, the zooming, the jumpscare. Music/Sounds: A G-Major version of the first eight notes of "Great Ovation" by Steve Gray from the Bruton Music library, with Grant Goodeve, the same announcer as the previous bumper, saying "And now for our feature presentation." After that, a loud scream comes in when Barney is here. Availability: Seen on YouTube, as a video that is uploaded by a user. Scare factor: High to OMG! The red, zooming-in text, combined with the sudden music and the announcer in G-Major and the sudden, evil jumpscare will definitely scare many people, while a few will have a little bit of problems. This can get children up at night. For Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus and Shining Armor, Extreme Nightmare to Hellish! They will have nightmares of this logo! WATCH IF YOU DARE! Category:Logo that explode bomby Category:Logos Wake Up Tinky Winky Dispy Laa Laa And Po Category:Brum Outros Logos Category:Logos Scare Brum Category:Logos Scare Alphablocks Category:Logos Scare Tinky Winky Category:Stop Scaring Category:Scary G Major Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Ronald McDonald Category:Logos that scare Social Climbers Category:Logos that scare Social Climbers, Buried Treasure, Dizzy Dancing, Bill and Will Flower, Look Away, and Pump n' Jump all at once! Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that make the Tiddlytubbies make lots of noise Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare Leafy (BFDI) Category:Logos that make Bob and Larry cry Category:Logos that make Junior Asparagus cry Category:PBS Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos that would wake up Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that would wake up Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that would wake up Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Starlight Glimmer Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that scare Bart Simpson Category:Logos that make Peter Griffin die Category:Logos that scare Kevin Martinez and turns him into a harpy and destroys the whole Fire Nation Category:Logos that scare Tom and Jerry Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that scare Match (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Golf Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Sportacus Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that scare Zuko and Katara Avatar Worlds and make them shit their pants Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare Gwen (Total Drama) Category:Logos that scare Josee (Total Drama) Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that Make Baby Kevin Martinez Cry For His Mommy And Daddy while watching Momo and Yandere Simulator Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that scare Shrek Category:Logos that scare all the Toy Story characters Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that scare Angry German Kid Category:Logos that scare Bobby (Bobby's World) Category:Logos that scare Ice Cube (BFDI) Category:Logos that make Microsoft Sam Laugh Category:Logos that scare Weatherstar4000video Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that scare Jon Arbuckle Category:Logos that scare Chowder Category:Logos that scare Firey (BFDI) Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that scare Chuckie Finster Category:Logos that scare Aang Katara and Sokka and make them cry for dear life and Prince Zuko has to do the Heimlich manever on Sokka because he choked on Robbie Rotten's dick and suck his pussy and Sokka's head blows up and Zuko roars like the Hulk Category:Logos that scare Caillou Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that make Charmy Bee cry Category:Logos that make YTPMV Spiffy Scan laugh Category:Logos that scare Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Logos that scare Alvin and the Chipmunks Category:Logos that scare Bonzi Buddy Category:Logos that scare Rudy Tabootie Category:Logos that scare Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) Category:Logos that scare Russiaball Category:Logos that scare Rayman Category:Logos that scare Harvey Beaks Category:Logos that scare Harley Quinn Category:Logos that scare Carlos (Ratatoing) Category:Logos That Scare Homer Simpson Category:Logos that scare Protogent Category:Logos that scare Kevin McCallister Category:Logos that scare Four Category:Logos that scare Helga Pataki Category:Logos that scare Arthur Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that scare Boris The Teeth Guy Category:Logos that scare Owlette Category:Logos that scare Oobi Category:Logos that scare Dipper Pines Category:Logos that scare Crash Bandicoot Category:Logos that scare Polandball Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Buddy (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Johnny (Sing) Category:Logos that scare John Cena Category:Logos that scare Angelica Pickles Category:Logos that Scare Scout (Team Fortress 2) Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossib Category:There's too many categories! AVALANCHE! Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Logos that scare Pikachu Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos that scare Phillip J. Fry (Futurama) Category:Logos that scare Patrick Star Category:Logos that scare Eric T. Duckman Category:Logos that scare James (Liberty's Kids) Category:Logos that scare the Golden State Warriors Category:Logos that scare Finn the Human Category:Logos that scare Beavis and Butt-Head Category:Logos that make Laugher (The Emoji Movie) laugh Category:Logos that scare Don Bluth characters Category:Logos that scare Donald Trump Category:Logos that scare Ash (Sing) Category:Logos that scare Ruby (BFDIA) Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Master Frown from Unikitty! Category:Children Who Love SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Children who act like Stewie Griffin Category:Children who look like Bart Simpson Category:Logos that scare YankieDude5000AndZoeVelascoFTW FundirBroeUTTPFTL Category:Logos that Scare Fairy Tail members Category:Logos that scare Steve from Wonder Park Category:Logos that scare Mordecai and Rigby Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Logos that are so scary they make you poop your pants at Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur and he gets so mad that he kills RobotboyFTW PeppaPigFTL and everyone fucking cries and floods GoCity and they let you pay a huge fine for fucking up GoCity Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare NotSmirks Category:Logos that scare Vanellope von Schweetz and Disney Princess (Wreak It Ralph 2) Category:NIGHTMARE LOGOS THAT HAUNT YOUR DREAMS FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos that make Mrs. Schuzer say "Holy smokes" Category:Logos that scare Beast Boy Category:Logos that scare Marcus (Sing) Category:Logos that scare Microsoft Mike Category:Logos that scare Leni Loud Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Greg (Ratatoing) Category:Logos that scare Peanut from Wonder Park Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Logos that scare OJ (Inanimate Insanity) Category:Lgoos that scare every logo that scares every logo that scares every logo. And then a bsod in there. Okay now you turn on tv and Barney is on!!!!!! Category:Logos that scare Big Smoke Category:Logos that scare Jake Paul Category:Logos that scare Hanazuki Category:Logos that scare True from True and the Rainbow Kingdom Category:Logos that scare Stingy (LazyTown) Category:Logos that scare Super Why Category:Logos that scare Nick Wilde Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:Logos that scare Darkwing Duck Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Darwin Watterson Category:Logos that scare the Green Puffle Category:Logos that scare Waldo (Where's Waldo?) Category:Logos that scare Kirby Category:Logos that scare Nicktoons characters Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Rita from Jelly Jamm Category:Logos that scare Riff (Barney) Category:Logos that make Obama fa*rt Category:Logos that scare Peppa Pig Category:Logos that scare Madame Blueberry Category:Logos that scare Count Duckula Category:Logos that scare Emmet Category:Logos that could not scare timmylogo Category:Logos that could not scare Mr20ThCenturySamInc [[Category:Taken from the 2006 DVD of Cars]] Category:Scary Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos That Scare Peach (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare Yoshi (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare Toad (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare Mario (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare Luigi (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare Mr. Game and Watch Category:Logos that scare Bowser (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare Wario (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare Waluigi (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare Walden Category:Logos that scare Widget Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that are so freaking scary that you get sent to airship for The Koopalings. Baby Mario takes Mega Construx too seriously and You Get Sent To Playmobil The Movie Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:Logos that scare Fred Flintstone (aka Grand Dad) Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Logos that scare Pennywise the Clown Category:Logos that scare BJ (Barney) Category:Logos that scare Washington the Fox Category:Logos that scare Pinkamena Category:Logos that scare Anger (Inside Out) Category:Logos that make Angry German Kid smashed his keyboard Category:Logos that scare Geornimo Stilton Category:Logos that don't scare Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that scare Fear (Inside out) Category:Logos that scare The Backyardigans Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:Logos that scare Timmy Turner Category:Logos that scare Timon and Pumbaa Category:Logos that scare He-Man Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that scare Dudley Puppy Category:Logos that scare Bradley (Stickin' Around) Category:Logos that scare Kim Jong Un Category:Logos that scare Elmo Category:Logos that scare Ellen DeGeneres Category:Logos that scare AVGN Category:Logos so scary that George Pig turns into a dinosaur and destroys the whole town Category:Logos that scare Hitler [[Category:Taken from the 2003 VHS of Finding Nemo]] [[Category:Taken from the 2000 VHS of Stuart Little]] [[Category:Taken from the 1998 VHS of Peter Pan]] Category:Nothing worse than CTW, Paramount, Sesame Workshop. Weston Woods, Macrovision, DTS, Discovision, MGM, Viacom, Nick Jr, Dexule Digital Studio, WGBH, WGE, Paramount Feature Presentation, Viva Films, Sony Wonder, and THX! Category:Logos that scare MGM lions Category:Children who act like venom from spiderman 3 Category:Children who act like Junior from Problem Child Category:Children who act like Bowser from Super Mario Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Ruby Category:Logos that make Junior Eurovision Singers Cry (except for all Ukrainian Junior Eurovision Singers) Category:GOANIMATE SHOWS: The Eric and Julie Show, Caillou Gets Grounded, Boris and the Big Call, Daisy Takes Over the Universe, Lily's Graduation, Rosie and the Werewolf, Boris's Reaction to Justin Bieber, Andre Watches Baby Shows, Caillou's Tea Party, Category:2: Boris and Elena Ground the Whole World, Rosie' Eats a Pizza, Rosie Gets Boris Trapped, The Eric and Julie Show 2, Come Eat at Doris's Famous Restaurant, Rosie Gets Ungrounded, Cody Gets 400 Years Off, If Daisy Was Grounded Forever. Category:3: Caillou and his Pet, Doris slaps Boris in the Butt, Lily Calls Cody Caca, Daisy Swears at Stephanie, Lily Gets Stephanie Grounded, Rosie Makes a Planet Called Rosieland, Daisy's Revenge on Rosie, Rosie Slaps Boris, If Lily Was Grounded Forever, Category:4: Rosie Hits Her Mom's Purse, Lily, Daisy, and Rosie Play Make a Cake, Boris Ruins Cailllou's Birthday, Daisy, Lily, and Rosie get Ungrounded, Caillou Graduates Forever, Doris DIes in a Black Hole, Cody and Stephanie Fight for the Trophy Boris Vomits. Category:5: Caillou Wears Nappies, Rosie's Reaction to Justin Bieber, Caillou and Rosie Get Fat, Stephanie Grounds the Entire Anderson Family, Daisy and Lily Get Fat, Boris Loses Weight. Rosie, Lily, and Daisy Get a Flu Shot, Rosie Poops in Boris's Face. Category:6: Rosie Hits Her Dog, Caillou Wears Nappies Again, Doris Calms Rosie Down, Caillou and the Moving Stone, Boris Gets Sent to Heck, Rosie and Caillou Stand on Boris's Face, If Cody Was Grounded Forever, Caillou Changes His Name to Cai-Cai, Rosie Vomits. Category:7: Boris Brings a Bomb Home, Cody Steps on a Toy, Daisy Kicks the Cereal Box Over, Caillou Forces His Pet to Go Outside, Lily Spits Out Broccoli, Caillou and Rosie Blame it on Sara, Leo, Celementine, and Classic Caillou Vomit, Gina and Ms. Martin Kiss, Category:8: Sara Sits on Leo's Chair, Rosie Hits Gilbert, Rosie Sleeps in a Crib, Lily Wears Na ppies, Daisy Spits at Category:9: Doris Has a Baby, Boris Turns Into Boris (From Fingerlings,) Rosie and her Pet, Cody Sleeps on the Floor, Lily, Daisy, and Rosie Sleep Forever, Caillou and Rosie Get Expelled from Kahoot, Boris Wins Infinite Money, Doris Gets Extremely Mad at Boris,. Category:10: Rosie's Dress, Caillou Andy Daisy Go for a Walk, The Kids Have a Talk, Rosie and Lily's summer, The Kids Play Kahoot, Caillou's Future Style, The Kids Go Downtown, Sara and Gina's Hula Dance, Leo and Rosie's Chores, Boris and the Key, Doris Vomits. Category:Logos that are so scary that you should go to hell for 666 years and then get killed by Scratchers at 3 AM and they send you to minecraft and, I DON'T KNOW............................................................... STOP IT!!! Scratch is soooooo banned Category:Logos WITH enough categories! Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2009 Category:Logos so scary that King Boo From Luigi's Mansion 3 gets the ultra super duper rage and kills luigi, mario, toads, peach and even yourself and then you become ���� Category:Logos that scare well, EVERYONE. Category:Logos that scare BlueSonicAnimate Category:BlueSonic.exe Category:Logos that don't scare TheCherryWHY. Category:Logos that make Nerdy burst out in laughter Category:Logos that scare the Harvey Street Kids Category:Logos that make The Loud House kids cry Category:Logos that make The Problem Solverz get too popular that they broadcast 24/7 on every channel in the world in the loudest volume causing people's heads to explode into a gazillion pieces Category:Logos that make Mr. Pickles seriously demonic and scary and makes the Guardians of the Galaxy appear in Infinity War Category:Logos that make Spaceman (Marble Siege 2) reappear Category:Logos that scare Mike Wazowski Category:Logos that are so scary that King Boo From The THX Ice Hockey Logo Comes To Your Television Screen OH MY GOD King Boo Will Make Boos Pop Up To Try To Stall you! Category:Zazoo's Friends Category:Children who should be sent for Boot Camp Category:Taken From Bootleg VHS Of Veggietales Josh & The Big Wall Category:Logos that make The Farmer (Shaun the Sheep) Shout Out Loud to Bitzer to Shut the (Dolphin Censor) Up!! Category:Taken from The Fire Nation Future is Wild Category:Logoe that scare Keith from Voltron and make him cry and shit his pants while Robbie Rotten sneaks up on him and turns him into a mermaid while Lance and turns into Katara from Avatar and Allura into Sokka from said show Category:Logos that scare Shoto Todoroki and Izuku MidoriyaMidoriya Category:Logos that scare Tetsuya Kakihara's characters. Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail.) Katara (Avatar). Kevin Martinez (Totally Paladins.) Category:Feature Presentation Logos Category:Screamer Wiki Category:I love you, you love me, we are happy—I JUST HAD IT! �� Category:Logos that are scary it makes you run away, shit on elmo and elmo gets happy he makes an episode of elmos world about poop Category:Logos so fucking scary that Caillou smashes his keyboard and Boris gets angry that he shits at Caillou and gets grounded by Boris Category:Logos so scary that Donald Trump will ban that logo from USA! Category:Logos that scare Inklings Category:Logos that scare Leeroy Jenkins Category:Logos that scare Kaepora Gaebora Category:Logos that scare Dora the Explorer Category:Logos that scare Sora Category:Logos that scare Sephiroth Category:Logos that scare Chun Li Category:Logos that scare Master Chief Category:Logos that scare King Dedede Category:Logos that scare Professor Oak Category:Logos that scare every single Teletubbies Category:Logos that scare Gordon Freeman Category:Logos that scare Dragon Spyro Category:Logos that scare Barney Category:Logos that scare Roy Koopa (Mario series) Category:Logos that scare Roy (Fire Emblem) Category:Logos that scare Nurse Joy Category:Logos that scare RED Pyro Category:Logos that scare ImJayStation Category:Logos that scare Mona (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Cuphead Category:Logos that scare Rosalina (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare Kat and Ana (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Lightning McQueen Category:THIS IS MORE THAN 50 CATEGORIES! Category:Logos that so scary that you go to world of 666 and killed by Guest 666 at 3 am and send you to Roblox and i know there is hell SLenderman will Teleport you to doom of VIACOM AND KILL AT 6:66 am Category:Logos that run amok Category:Logos So Scary that Marx from Kirby super star ultra wants to kill the tv and everything by making the sun and moo fight, THEN he tells kirby to make peace between the sun and moon and then call on the comet N.O.V.A and Star Dream Then Marx KIlls Kirby Category:Logos that summoned Barney from Barney Error! Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under Corus Entertainement Studio and makes Numberblock 8 so ULTIMATELY MAD He turns into Octoblock and boo you in the ducks, then you bot at 1:01 AM, and then the Terrible Twos ticke you and you split into 3 pieces in 2017: He private his video for scary logo in g major Category:Logos that are so fucking scary Angry Wiggler From MP9 Comes Out Of The TV And Squishes You And You Fucking Die! Category:Hellish Ranked Logos Category:Logos that are so scary that you must go Malolos at 6:00 pm and watch The Ring and go to the underground and then find yourself screaming at Himself then you are alone at 12:00 am then You go to hell Category:Satanic Ranked Logos Category:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog hates Category:Logos that Wubbzy hates Category:Logos that can only scare Viacom! Category:Logos that scare Icabeezer (VeggieTales in the House/City) Category:Logos that scare Withered Foxy Category:Logos that scare Withered Freddy Category:Omg rated logos Category:Logos that make Flower (BFDI) want to punch Category:Logos that scare Snow White Category:Logos that scare Cinderella Category:Logos that scare Princess Aurora Category:Logos that scare Ariel Category:Logos that scare Belle Category:Logos that scare Jasmine Category:Logos that scare Pocahontas Category:Logos that scare Mulan Category:Logos that scare Tiana Category:Logos that scare Rapunzel Category:Logos that scare Merida Category:Logos that scare Anna Category:Logos that scare Elsa Category:Logos that scare Moana Category:Logos that so scary that you will go to Baldi's School and send a notebook wrong test And run to Principal and get Dentention at 3 am and Playtime Comes and play and Baldi come on office and eject out of school then Ben Drowned kills you and then you die